S A L I G I A
by Lucy Annabelle Cullen
Summary: All come to me, Mr. L to Saligia Hospital. My pride and joy. I hope you enjoy your stay here because you won't be going back.


Welcome one; welcome all of all lunatics alike to the prestigious Saligia Hospital. My name is Mr. L, the owner of this wonderful place that you will soon call as your home. I hope you will find peace here as much as possible. Well, not exactly. All of you will be stuck here forever, never going back or moving on. Fear and pain will consume your whole being; bringing amusement to my boring never-ending night. Unfortunately, you will not see the truth for it is too hot for you weak creatures to handle. For, my dears, Hell is just about to begin.

-SALIGIA-

PRIDE

Pride. The original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, as well as a source for all the others. The excessive belief in one's own abilities which interferes with the relationship with God. In simple English, thinking you are better than you really are; better at what does not matter. It is just misguided confidence. Ah, it brings me joy to bring punishment to the people of this kind. One of them was a girl named Sharon McGintyre.

Sharon was a queen. Or at least a queen in her head; she got everything her heart desired. Boys. Clothes. Money. You name it, she had it. All of that caused her to become pig-headed and ignorant; cold-hearted even. She was once a young, sweet girl too but, she turned out worse than some. Now, her soul is mine for the taking.

On the 23rd June 1999, I was blessed with her presence at the asylum. I could smell the sweet, sensual aroma of sin all over her. She shivered in fear - and might I add, peed her pants – when she saw me. She knew then; her fate was sealed. Strapping her to a wheelchair, we made our way down to the deepest part of the asylum. Superbia. The lights in the elevator shaft flickered on and off, making Sharon fidget nervously; her heart rate rising.

Arriving on the S floor screams echoed from every direction. I savored the malicious music of the darkness that seeped every area of the floor. I wheeled her chair through the maze of rights and lefts; going deeper and deeper. We finally reached the center where my personal wheel-like table stood. I brushed back Sharon's hair and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to the rest of your life, sweetheart."

I unstrapped her and tied her to the wheel; spinning her over and over for good measure. She kept on screaming for help and for mercy from God. So, I told her, "No God can save you now. You're mine." I started ripping off her clothes, making her scream louder. "I thought you enjoyed this, mon chéri." I groped while she helplessly tried to break free from the bonds. Letting her go, I went up to pick up my hammer and dragged it noisily across the floor to her.

I made her spin again, raising my hammer and striking down on her leg. The satisfying sound of her breaking bones mixing with her blood curling screams; just splendid. I hit her again and again until her blood splattered everywhere. Her body lay limp on the wheel but, what she didn't know was she couldn't get away from me ever. Touching her chest I whispered an incitation in Latin. Slowly, her bones started to heal and she eventually came back to the living dead. "Nobody escapes from here, love. For you your bones will be broken over and over again as long as Hell burns.

ENVY

Georgina Dean was working as a nurse in the local hospital of a little town called Eastport, Maine. She was a beautiful, kind girl in her 20s, finding a place in this world to belong to. That day finally arrived when Dr. Richardson transferred to town. He was the man of her dreams; handsome, charming and rich. But there was one tiny problem; he was married. Georgina went mad with envy every time she saw Mrs. Richardson come in to have lunch with her husband, wishing she was her. She tried every trick in the book to get Dr. Richardson to fall in love with her but, he never gave her the time of day. He was completely devoted to his wife and two children; never would he betray them so.

One day, she had enough. Driven to the edge by madness, she Richardson's children and put his wife in a semi-conscious state, letting her see but paralyzed to do nothing. She kept her alive and tied up in her room as well as Richardson. Georgina forced his wife to witness every intimate and sexual act she performed on her husband.

Later, she butchered both of them and ate their meat. She became wild and untamed; craving for more human flesh. Georgina murdered countless innocent families; reliving the killings of her first victims. Her time was up when she was killed in a freak accident on the train tracks which landed her in my hands. How lovely.

Now, she is suffering in the hands of my trusted Dr. Levi who is in charge of the hydro therapy sessions. Freezing her in ice, cold water to the brink of death and reviving her back to relive it again.

Gluttony

At the dining table of Saligia Hospital, you might have expected all assortments of delicious food and sugary goodness when in fact, the courses are rats, toads and snakes. All of which is consumed by a man called Donny Bernard. You see, in his earlier life, he had consumed more food than that which one requires and got laughed at for his weight. He pursued vengeance as a matter of getting back at them by making his victims consume all types of poison from bleach to rat poison to drain cleaner and so on.

Donny's vengeance has led him to my hospital in the early days of September 2002. Later on at G floor, his mind was completely wiped out clean and was taught to consume the rats, toads and snakes alive as essential foods. He was killed in a matter of hours but, there's nothing to save him now. He's stuck.

Lust

Every night on 14th February, there will always be an unsolved case of a brutally murdered couple, in which the man was having an affair in the few months before they died. The style, the people; they were all the same. A pattern set in stone by the first victims of Penelope Beck.

Penelope was a 19-year-old girl when she stalked out her first prey; Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan. It was the most talked about affair in town because of their age difference which was 9 years, give or take. Every night, they would meet up at five star hotels – at her insistence – and they would carry out sexual intercourse. Eventually, Mr. Finnigan started to become distant, making Mrs. Finnigan suspect something was up.

What you don't know was, Penelope was gang-raped and beaten up at the age of 15 by a man twice her age. They left her in the cold, dark night only to be found by the police patrolling the streets. She was institutionalized after a few weeks due to her increasing paranoia, screaming every time someone touches her, even in the slightest way.

A plan formulated in her head to get back at the male population. Penelope showed good recovery in all of her psychological exams and was eventually free to go. On the eve of 14th February, she broke into her raper's apartment, fooled around with both the wife and the guy, later, killing them by slicing their arms, feet, forehead, and neck open.

She danced around in their blood around the room; savoring the adrenaline rush flowing through her veins. She craved more. So, she looked for more helpless victims. More cases turned up. Detectives started piecing the evidence together and caught Penelope before she could move on to another state. She was shot on the spot and died an instant death, her soul coming to me.

She was punished by putting her in a pit filled with lava and brimstone, smothering her in it instead of kisses. Her screams could be heard all the way to the main floor as she cried to God to save her. It is too late, little one.

Wrath

Bobby Hunter was a bald, pierced, tattooed man who had distaste for children. He could not stand the little, screaming, annoying creatures and hated them with all his might. He said something must be done; and so he did.

He got dressed up for the occasion because he wanted to remember this day for the rest of his life. As he drove, he was bouncing in his seat for joy as he neared his planned location, Hillstone Elementary School. Bobby could not take it anymore so, he took matters into his own hands. Concealed in his coat were at least, 3 different types of guns. He used it to his advantage.

He massacred the whole school, including the teachers and staff. When he stepped outside, he smiled at the police and put a bullet through his head, making the entire contents of his brains spill onto the pavement. They say that Bobby was a very sick man but, I believe it was all just plain bloodlust.

He is now being dismembered alive in the butcher's slaughterhouse and used as the meat in the canteen for the mild sinners. His limbs grow back and he endlessly continues to feel the pain of taking away some part of him.

Greed

Constance Price was a gold-digger, to put it simply. She craved money and wanted more every time she got more. She did everything to get it. Constance has been married 7 times and every husband has turned up missing in a month's time. She did everything with precision so that the evidence does not point back to her. Instead, she uses her 'loss' to her advantage and baits in sympathetic men to her mercy.

Constance had killed her husbands in their own backyard and chopped up the meat. She gives the 'beef' to their nearest neighbors which are 2 miles away. Sometimes, she would hold a barbeque and call all her associates to join her. They would unknowingly digest her recent husband's meat and the evidence would be gone forever.

She died of lung cancer because she smokes like a chimney. A lot of people turned up to her funeral, all of which thinks she is a wonderful woman. Well, wonderful or not, she landed in my asylum the same day and was put with the others of her kind. In a pot full of boiling oil, never once did it stop boiling.

She is burned alive over and over again. Her cries of pleas falling on deaf ears.

Sloth

Accie George did not do anything in particular; it is just that, she did not do anything at all. She did not exercise, did not go to church, did not walk, did not pray. She was one of the laziest woman on the planet.

She was thrown into a snake pit in my asylum because of that. Poisonous snakes of unimaginable length and size with a bite that could kill you in a mere second. Unfortunately for her, she can't die. She is cursed to repeat the whole process. Until Hell freezes over.

-SALIGIA-

In dreams, the soul awakens the beast in you,

Call forth the evil that lies within,

No matter what age, color, or size are you,

All of the damned are damned to sin.


End file.
